Somehow, Someday
by somuchmorethanpartners
Summary: A collection of Densi and Neric drabbles from my tumblr. If you want a drabble of your very own, send me a pm or message my tumblr! Link in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from krystledeeks: Deeks takes Kensi on a bike ride. **

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were riding their rented bikes down the boardwalk until Kensi got bored and her competitive instincts took over. All Deeks wanted was to spend a quiet, relaxing day with his partner but he should have known better.

"Race you to the other side of the pier!"

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?"

"Life is a competition, Deeks." Kensi said as she once again passed him.

"Can we not just go on a leisurely bike ride? Why do we have to race?"

"Aw. Is Baby Deeks scared?"

"Oh please. What do I have to be scared of?"

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl."

"You aren't a girl. There's no shame in getting your ass kicked by Wonder Woman."

"You might be right. Let's find out." She took off pedaling as fast as she could, leaving him standing there watching her speed away.

She was out of sight before Deeks could even blink.

By the time he reached their predetermined finish line she was leaning against her bike with a bored look on her face.

"What took you so long?"

Deeks was out of breath and his words came out in short bursts. "You can't be human."

"They don't call me Wonder Woman for nothing." She said with a sly grin.

"Okay Wonder Woman. Let's go get donuts and watch last night's Top Model."

"You know me too well Deeks."

"I know you well enough to know that you're wearing your Wonder Woman sports bra right now."

"And I know you well enough to know that you're wearing your Superman underwear."

"Touche."

* * *

**I have a few drabbles already written, but after those I will probably only post as people send me prompts. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt by Anon: Densi in the forest finding things that are their metaphors. **

* * *

"Are you even human?" Deeks asked as he began to climb the large hill Kensi was already at the top of. This large hill was part of an eight mile hiking trail that Kensi had made Deeks go on with her.

"The hill's not even that steep. Get your ass up here." Kensi was growing impatient will her partner's choice of walking at a snail-like pace.

By the time Deeks got up the hill Kensi was nowhere to be seen.

"Kens? Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here, Deeks." She had ventured off of the paved trail, and Deeks followed the sound of her voice to find her hiding behind a tree.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. You'll scare them away." She whispered angrily.

"Scare what away?" He began looking around to find whatever creatures she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and pointed to her left where two raccoons were scrounging through a cardboard box.

"What do you think is in the box?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. It had to be something they could smell or they wouldn't bother with it."

"It's probably just another box."

"That's stupid. Why would it be-" Then she realized what he was trying to do.

This is how things went with them. Seemingly normal things like hiking turned into serious conversations spoken in metaphors that no one else understood.

"No, it's probably the female raccoon's third heart in the box."

"That's why the male is trying so hard to open the box."

"Except no matter how hard he tries he can't find her third heart. She has to show it to him."

Deeks started to walk back toward the trail.

"Where are you going?"

"If he's anything like me it will be a year before he gets that box open and if she is anything like you it will be even longer before he sees her third heart and there is no way I'm staying here that long. So I'm going back to the trail."

"You know, one of these days we are going to have to talk like adults and stop comparing our relationship to that of forest creatures."

"Maybe one day. But I swear to God Kensi if we pass a frozen lake on this trail I'm going to think you set me up."

"Considering it's almost June and we're in California, I don't think anything is frozen around here."

"We should go find a frozen lake next winter. Just for fun."

"And do what? Just run across it to see if we can?"

"Exactly. Or we could put two raccoons in a box with three paper hearts and slide it across the frozen lake."

"This is getting hard to keep up with."

"You're right. That's enough dysfunction for one day. "

"Hey Deeks?"

"Yes, Fern?"

"Scientists are wrong. Raccoons definitely mate for life."

"Whatever you say Kensalina. Now let's get out of the forest and go get some tacos."

And Kensi knew exactly what that was a metaphor for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Neric time! Hope you love it! **

**And for those of you who have sent me prompts, they are all on my list and it may be a while before I get yours posted. I have quite a few to do! **

**Thanks for all the followers, favorites, and reviews!**

* * *

**Prompt by nellbeale: Neric late nights in Ops.**

* * *

"Eric Beale give that back to me right now." Nell said with an angry stomp of her foot.

Eric had seen the flash of yellow paper that she pulled out of her pocket and jumped on the opportunity to prove that it was what he thought it was.

"You carry this thing around with you?" He asked in mock amusement.

It had been months since they exchanged those notes and Eric didn't know that Nell had kept hers.

"Yes I do. I read it when things are tough."

He nodded at her and smiled, understanding why she was reading it at that moment.

"Wait a minute, I kept mine and you didn't?" Nell said.

Eric reached into the back pocket of his shorts and pulled out the square piece of yellow paper that meant the world to him.

"Of course I did."

Nell took the note out of his hands, running her fingers over it and noticing how worn it was from being carried with him everywhere for months.

Just then Deeks burst through the doors of the mission. "We got a lead."

"We'll be right there." Eric said without taking his eyes off Nell.

She gave him his note back and he reached into the drawer next to the computer desk downstairs and grabbed a notepad and pen. He scribbled a quick note and stuck it on Nell's forehead. Eric then briskly walked up to Ops to get back to the case.

Nell took the sticky note off of her forehead and read it as quickly as her advanced brain would allow. She scribbled a reply on a new note and took it with her to Ops, giggling like a little girl all the way there.

After the team had completed the exhausting case and were all about to leave, she forcefully placed her note on Eric's forehead and walked out of the mission.

Eric stood in the bullpen smiling as he read the note.

"I love you too, Wolfram."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Working on some of your prompts soon. :) Enjoy!**

**As always, I'm open for new prompts! **

* * *

**Prompt by: I have no idea because I wrote this a long time ago.: Fluffy Baby Deeks fun.**

* * *

"Your kid is really squirmy." Callen said as the tiny human fidgeted in his arms.

"She's a baby, Callen. Babies squirm." Kensi replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and held out his hands for the baby. "Let her better uncle help." He expertly took the little girl and began to rock her back and forth.

Maddie Julia Deeks was six pounds and eight ounces of brown eyed, blonde haired perfection.

Today was her and Kensi's first day home from the hospital and everyone was taking turns holding her.

Nell was next. Everyone was surprised at how comfortable she was holding a newborn.

"Wow, Nell. You're a natural." Kensi said.

Nell shrugged. "Nah. I just have a lot of nieces and nephews."

Eric was hesitant to take Maddie from Nell, but everyone encouraged him that he wasn't going to break her. After he finally decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just held her, he fell in love. He and Nell were talking in baby voices and oohing and ahhing over her big brown eyes.

They stayed this way until Maddie started to cry.

"I got it." Deeks declared and took his daughter out of Eric's arms. He disappeared into the baby's room and reappeared a few minutes later.

"She's asleep. For now." He said as he sat down beside Kensi on the couch.

"Welcome to parenthood, it's the best thing that will ever happen to you." Sam said. He hugged them both and left.

"I'm gonna head out too. I love you guys. Maddie's pretty lucky to have such good parents." Callen said.

"Thanks. We love you too." Kensi replied.

"I guess we should let you guys rest. Tell Maddie that Auntie Nell and Uncle Eric love her." Nell said, even though she didn't want to leave.

"I think you've said it enough. But we will. Thanks for coming." Deeks said.

Deeks closed the door behind the last of their visitors.

"I think the Wonder Twins love our baby more than we do." Deeks said.

"That's not possible. But they really do love her."

"What's not to love? We made a pretty awesome kid, Princess."

"Yeah we did."

"I'm pretty sure any kid that comes out of you is going to be perfect."

"Yeah well, let's see how this one goes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt by Anon: Kensi and Deeks son/daughter gets in trouble for hacking.**

* * *

"Yes, we'll be right there. Thank you." Deeks hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kensi asked from her desk across the bullpen.

"Well… That would be our daughter's principal." Deeks said cautiously, knowing what he was about to day was going to set his wife off.

Kensi dropped what she was doing.

"Why is he calling? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. For now."

"What the hell does that mean? What did he say?"

"It seems that Maddie has been around Eric too long. You remember that book report she was so pissed that she got a B on?"

"Yes." She replied.

"She hacked the school's computer system and bumped her grade up."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish. We have to go down meet with the principal now."

Kensi grabbed her things and stormed out the door.

Deeks turned to Callen and Sam on his way out. "Can you guys tell Hetty we'll be back as soon as we can?"

They both nodded.

"Good luck." Sam said.

"I'm not really the one that needs it. But thanks."

The ride to the school was suspiciously quiet.

"You ok, Kens?"

"Why does my daughter have to be so headstrong?"

"You just answered your own question. She came out of you. She has to be headstrong."

"So I guess this is what it's like dealing with me."

"Pretty close. Except you are more of the 'escape protective custody' type than the 'hack the school to give myself a better grade' type."

"Very funny, Deeks."

"Where did she learn to hack like that?"

"I don't know but she's going to start putting those skills to good use."

Once they arrived at the school and were told by the principal that Maddie would have detention for two weeks and receive an F on the assignment she changed, they went back to the car where Maddie knew the worst part of her punishment would be dished out.

"Maddie Julia Deeks what were you thinking?" Kensi asked, trying to stay calm.

"I was thinking I deserved a better grade on that book report." Maddie said, making Kensi regret every time she's ever acted rashly when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Now you have a much worse grade so how did that work out for you?" Deeks said.

"So what, are you going to ground me for the rest of my life?" Maddie asked.

"No, we're not." Kensi said.

"We're not?" Deeks asked confused.

Kensi reached across the car and punched him in the shoulder, making Maddie laugh.

"Maddie, do you like hacking? Answer me honestly." Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do. I mean I know what I did was wrong, but it was fun." Maddie said nervously, not knowing how her mom was going to react.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can. Why?" Maddie was really a mini Kensi.

"Because I know where you are going to spend every day after school from now on."

That day was the beginning of Maddie Deeks stellar career as an NCIS Technical Operator.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I havent updated in forever. I promise I will work on new prompts very soon. :)**

**Prompt: Hard Case for Neric.**

* * *

"Eric come on. Everyone else left hours ago. Let's go home." Nell pleaded.

The case was personal for Eric. It was important to everyone else, of course, but something about it hit Eric really hard. The rest of the team went home, but he and Nell stayed in Ops. They had been called into work very early that morning and now Nell and Eric had been at the mission for the past fifteen hours. There was one key witness that he couldn't find. He had run kaleidoscope, talked to pretty much everyone the guy had ever met, and he was still trying every way he knew how to find him.

He wasn't going to give up.

"I have to find him, Nell."

"You will find him. I know you will."

She pushed his chair back and stood in between him and his computer.

"You need to rest. You aren't doing any good sitting here frantically typing."

"Nell."

"Eric."

"Fine. I'll go home." He stood up and he and Nell began to shut down all of their equipment. They walked out of the building in silence.

Once they got to the parking lot, Eric started to walk towards his car. Nell grabbed his arm and he stopped walking.

"No sir."

"Nell, what are you-"

"I'm not letting you drive. You'll fall asleep at the wheel and crash and die."

"I'm not going to-"

"Eric. You're coming home with me."

He knew there was no point in arguing. He just walked to the passenger side of her car and got in.

Nell was right (as always) and he fell asleep in the car on the way to her apartment. Once she parked the car she walked around to his side.

"Eric wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.

He half woke up.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. I would carry you, but that's not physically possible."

He slowly got out of the car and walked to the door. Nell unlocked it and he stumbled in and went straight to her bed. He barely got his shoes off before he fell asleep.

Nell got ready for bed and climbed in beside him.

He woke up for a split second and pulled her close to him.

"Goodnight, Nell."

She snuggled close to him.

"Goodnight, Eric."


End file.
